The Rise of the Guardian Tamers
by Vantage77
Summary: Tyler has a difficult life living homeless, however a chance meeting with a certain fox will cause a huge change in his life that will force him to make decisions and take actions that will affect not only his world but the digital world as well. Witness the rise of the Guardian Tamers and the beginning of a revolution for the digital world. OCxRenamonxHarem.
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**Hey all as some of you may know I am rewriting this fic, don't be alarmed as it will mostly be the same but I wanted to go back and add some aspects to it and generally make it belter I still have all the OC's people sent me and they will all make an appearance.**

Chapter 1: An encounter with a…Fox?

In the streets of Shinjuku ward in Tokyo, Japan a 17 year old Tyler Hamilton shifted threw a dumpster looking for anything useful. Although the smell and some of the items he uncovered where putrid and would others throw-up there lunch, they didn't have to rely on this dumpster diving method to survive. Now why did Tyler's life depend on the contents of this dumpster you may ask, well when one lives on the streets dumpsters like this one where a good source for collecting useful stuff.

In fact one could see the lifestyle Tyler had to live by glancing at his appearance. Tyler stood at a good 6'0 with short brown hair that thankfully was fairly straight and required little to maintain. He had a Caucasian skin tone that thankfully let him blend in with the general populace of Shinjuku and dark brown eyes that held a look of both wisdom and conveyed a sense of danger much like that of a predator evaluating a possible prey item. His athletic build made by his living on the streets was concealed underneath a thick, dirty, dark grey sweatshirt with a hood that currently wasn't over his head. Tyler also wore a pair of equally dirty jeans that had some rips along the legs and at the left kneecap. For footwear Tyler had a pair of black sneakers that while worn where the less dirty looking of his attire and may or may not be stolen/borrowed quietly.

As Tyler shifted threw the trash on this particularly hot and sunny day, a slight rustling sound caught his attention. Quickly spinning around and pull his KA-BAR Kraton Handled Big Brother (that may have been stolen) that he had concealed within his sweatshirts front pouch, Tyler quickly held it in a revers grip with his left hand in a defensive position.

Tyler faced the shadows of the ally he had decided to go dumpster diving in; where he had heard the rustling he waited for whatever he heard to reveal itself. Suddenly from out of the shadows stepped a large yellow fox.

(Tyler's POV)

The fox stood on two legs and was slightly taller than Tyler; the fur on its chest was white along with the tips of its ears, tail, and paws/hands and feet. The foxes top legs ended in hands with three large fingers that had black claws at the end and where slightly shorter than the ones on its feet. It also wore purple fingerless gloves that went up to its elbows and was adorned with a yin and yang symbol over the hand. The fox also had a purple swirl pattern over its thigh area on both its legs that was similar to the yin and yang symbol on its gloves. Just under the foxes eyes where purple markings that brought out the strikingly bright blue eyes of the fox, eyes that held a piercing and yet spiteful glare and that looked like they were currently attempting to kill Tyler's soul.

"Human, even though my tamer disposed of those materials until the big truck arrives they are still her property so drop them and leave now!" The fox stated in an icy tone that while calm hinted at causing immediate pain if he refused.

"_What the hell it talks! What is it anyway… not a custom the body shape and proportions are all wrong, it's not a robot I think I would have noticed if technology had gotten that good. What does it mean its Tamer?"_ Tyler thought as he glanced at the dumpster he had been going through and noticed that it was in the back of a large home that must have been the "Tamers" residence.

"What on earth are you?" Tyler asked the yellow vixen, to which the vixen gave an annoyed look and replied.

The creature didn't reply with words but jumped into the air and shouted "Diamond Storm!" suddenly shining pieces, of what Tyler assumed to be diamonds, formed around the vixen (based upon its voice) before they suddenly shot forth and impacted the dumpster just as Tyler leapt to the right, shredding it to pieces.

_"Okay fuck this, I got to get the hell out of here_!" Tyler thought as he quickly ran to the street on his left before diving into another side ally.

(Renamon's POV)

Renamon watched as the strange human ran out of the alley in what she assumed was fright. She knew that attacking the human with a diamond storm was a little unnecessary but she had been in a rather foul mood as Rika had doubled her training regimen ever since they had met that boy with the goggles and his red dino partner. (Takato and Guilmon if you hadn't figured it out)

Renamon had a very small sense of pleasure at seeing the human flee from her that is until she saw the shredded dumpster with her diamond storm shards sticking out of it. _"How am I supposed to explain THIS to Rika?"_ The vixen thought in despair.

:One Hour Later:

Tyler reached his makeshift house in one piece; the creature he had encountered had not deciding to follow him. His house wasn't much to look at it was basically an old abandoned shipping container near the railway station. Inside there was an old mattress in the corner, and a small old dresser that had scratches all along it and chips on its surface were all that resided inside.

Tyler made his way over to the dresser and quickly opened it to reveal a multitude of items. Tyler began searching through the items searching for something.

"I have definitely not seen an animal like that before but I can't help but feel I've seen something similar...ah there they are!" Tyler thought as he pulled out a deck of Digimon playing cards. As Tyler began to shift threw the cards he couldn't help but ask himself why he collected them, ever since finding the first batch in a trash he had found them interesting and before he knew it he kept any he encountered. Tyler shifted through the cards he had and found one that showed a picture of the fox creature he encountered.

"Renamon, Rookie level digimon, attacks are Diamond Storm and Power Paw. Wait Diamond storm, that's the shit she shot at me!" Tyler exclaimed. Setting the card down he stood where he was in thought for a few second until he pulled out a shard of diamond that was one of the many the creature had thrown at him, rolling the shard around in his hand Tyler thought of what he had learned in the last hour.

_"So digimon are actually real... shit, your telling me I have to run around the city trying to find food but also not get myself killed by a being from another world! …God, how did I piss you off?"_ Tyler thought with a sigh before picking up a little booklet from the dresser as well as all the digimon cards.

The booklet was initiated "Rule Book" and had the same color scheme as the digimon cards. Tyler quickly sat down and opened the book while laying out the cards, and began to read. "Well better learn about my new personal headache before some weird ass creature kills me." Tyler thought as he prepared for a long reading session.

: With Renamon:

Renamon had a tough time explaining what had happened to the dumpster behind Rika's house. She had told her Tamer that she had been watching her Tamers things while she was out as instructed, when she had noticed someone going through her Tamer's trash dumpster behind the house, rationalizing that the items in the trash where still technically her tamers things she had scarred the perpetrator off with a diamond storm.

Rika had scolded her and told her that she should have used power paw instead as there is little the "hobo" as Rika called him could do to stop her. Renamon had agreed that she would be more careful from then on and had left to do her morning patrol.

As Renamon dashed along the rooftops she couldn't help but wonder what this "Hobo" was. But more importantly what she had discovered during her cleanup of her attack on the dumpster. Renamon knew that she shot exactly 43 diamond shards when she used her attack but had only found 42 of them. She searched high and low for the missing shard as people might think a random piece of diamond lying around was strange and come by Rika's house to find more.

Frustrated at her lack of ability to find the shard Renamon though back to when she launched the attack she saw the diamonds fly at the human who leaped to the right his left hand still in the line of the shards quickly pulling back just as the attack reach it barely escaping…wait.

"_He caught one!" _Renamon realized in amazement. She had thought the human may have gotten a scratch from a shard and clenched it before putting it in his pocket. However now that Renamon knew that he had caught a shard and fled with it she couldn't help at marvel at the skill he must have had to accomplish this feat.

Renamon's thoughts where suddenly changed when she sensed a wild Digimon emerging.

"_Time to get to work" _She thought as she raced toward the target while at the same time making a mental note to keep an eye out for the human that was on her mind.

(Tyler's POV, 4 hours later)

Tyler found himself walking down a residential block toward a large three bedroom apartment building. Climbing the stairs to the third floor Tyler stopped at the door which had a nameplate on it that read "Mason", despite himself he hesitated before knocking after all he rarely made house calls.

Shaking his head Tyler knocked on the door and waited. He soon heard footsteps approaching the door which soon opened to reveal a girl that stood at about 5'1 with wavy shoulder length light brown hair, pale skin, and light green eyes. Upon seeing him the girl gave a friendly smile full of warmth. "Tyler so good to see you again hope you have been well." The girl said in a friendly voice with no hint of the challenging edge to it like it normally had.

Tyler couldn't help but smile at the girl" Hey Ana I'm doing fine. Is your brother home?" Tyler asked as he regarded the girl he thought of as a sister in all but blood.

Ana's real name was Arisu Mason but she preferred Ana. At the age of 13 she was what most people would consider a Tomboy with her combat boots and slightly baggy blue jeans with stylized rips. Her T-shirt was blue and had a flat black line that ended in a squiggle that one recognized as a beep on a heartbeat monitor, above it in black letter was some text that read "for a second you bored me to death". She also had on a pair of fingerless leather gloves that Tyler knew was to intimidate boys that tried to hit on her.

Tyler was broken from his examination by Ana's reply "Yea he is, one sec…AARON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Ana said as she turned around and walked back into the house. Tyler heard someone running down some stairs that he knew was Aarons private roof accesses staircase he had in his house. As the footsteps sounded about midway down Tyler heard a thud as the person tripped and some crashes as he fell down the rest of the way followed by some curses before another person came toward door.

Tyler was greeted with the sight of a boy about 17 he was white and stood at "5'9". He had dirty blond hair, greenish blue eyes, a lean build and was slightly on the skinny side. He wore blue jeans with a white graphic t-shirt along with a navy jacket/hoody, and black sneakers. Also along his waist was a dragon chain with a removable tail that Tyler knew had a small knife attracted to it.

The boy regarded Tyler for a moment before a grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Tyler, haven't seen you in a while. Staying safe?" The boy asked

"Not more than usual Aaron, but some recent… developments have come up that you will not believe." Tyler said as he motioned for Aaron to join him on a walk.

Aaron nodded before calling over his shoulder "Mom I'm going out be back after dinner!" as he stepped outside and closed the door before exiting the apartments and walking down the road with Tyler.

Tyler looked over at his best friend that was walking beside him. Aaron's full name was Tyler Aaron Mason so Tyler called him Aaron so as not to be confused about sharing the same first name. Tyler had met Aaron when he first came to Japan from America 3 years ago to attend school here. However Tyler's plans changed when his dad, whose name will never be mentioned in Tyler's presence, stopped paying the tuition and basically abandoned Tyler in another country. Tyler had met Aaron in the school he had been attending before he was forced to the streets. The two had stayed friends mostly because Aaron was from America like Tyler having had moved to Japan with his family 4 years ago, Aaron had been friends with Tyler for a year in school before that and had not hesitated in extending a helping hand when Tyler needed one. The result was that Aaron had become Tyler's best friend and confidant during the last two years on the streets.

As the two walked down the street Tyler told Aaron everything that had happened the previous day, how he had met the yellow fox, how it spoke than attacked him, and how he went back and looked threw his Digimon collection to find a her card. "Then after that I read up on all the lore rules I could but still I can't tell how the hell they became real." Tyler finished as he and Aaron walked through the park.

"Well it's not that I don't believe you it's just… I don't believe you." Aaron answered

"Dinner says I can prove to you Digimon are real." Tyler responded

"Hmmmm… deal now prove it" Aaron said

Tyler walked up to a gated tunnel in the park he had previously witnessed a certain goggle wearing kid emerge from earlier while Tyler had made his way over to Aaron's place. Aaron's jaw hit the floor as, standing right there, was a red dinosaur playing with a white… thing.

The dinosaur suddenly sniffed the air and turned to look at them before smiling and saying in a childlike voice "Hi!"

"… Uh, hi" Tyler said as he approached the gate. "What's your name?" he asked the dino.

"I'm Guilmon, I'm Takatomon's Digimon." The dinosaur now known as Guilmon answered.

"And I'm Calumon, want to play?" the white thing now known as Calumon piped up.

Tyler and Aaron both looked at each other with a look that said "_Seriously?" _"Maybe later, could you answer a few questions first." Aaron asked finally finding his voice. Getting a nod from the two creatures Tyler opted to ask the first question.

"First off you are Digimon correct?" Tyler asked.

"Yep, I got here a few days ago from the Digital world." Calumon answered.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Aaron.

"Playing and making new friends!" Calumon answered

"Oh I do lots of things, I eat yummy bread, I play with Takatomon, and I fight other Digimon!" Guilmon answered.

"_I'm just going to assume that the answer we are looking for is fighting wild Digimon."_ Tyler thought as he sweat dropped. After asking a few more questions about the two digimon Tyler noticed it was getting late.

"Well you guys we have to go but if you promise to not tell anyone you met us we will come back to play with you guys some other day." Tyler proposed.

"Okay. Yay! We made new friends!" They both cheered as Tyler and Aaron walked away.

….

….

The two humans walked in silence for a bit before Aaron decided to break it. "Hey, can I barrow all that Digimon lore?" Aaron asked.

"Sure… can I come over tomorrow and use your computer?" Tyler asked

"Sure… oh and I'll have the dinner for you tomorrow, I think I need to go lie down." Aaron answered as the two split up to think about what they had learned that day.

**And That is Chapter 1 of the new and improved Rise of the Guardian Tamers. Just so you all know I am redoing the series for a number of reasons, them being:**

**To reinterest me in writing them**

**To go back and add some aspects to the story**

**To introduce more OC's quickly (the human ones)**

**To better lay out what abilities the Guardian tamers will have**

**To better emphasize what the differences are between the normal Tamers and the Guardian Tamers.**

**Lastly I wanted to make the chapters longer so I wouldn't make all my readers wait an entire month for a measly 1,000 words.**

**Well that's that hope you all enjoyed the chapter! PM me with questions you may have and review to tell me what you think as reviews brighten my day and motivate me to write more! So till next time Stay Frosty and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2- Finding the Facts

**Hey guys, sorry it's late but I have been busy with work so again sorry if you got pissed. Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2- Finding the Facts

: Edwards Air Force Base, California, USA:

The sound that surrounded the remains of Edwards Air Force Base and the surrounding area was sirens and the screams of the injured. Every bunker every barracks, and every hanger had been reduced to piles of rubble. The control tower had been seemingly cut in half as the top portion was nothing more than rubble at the towers base. The smoking remains of different aircraft and helicopter littered the crater marked airfield. The surrounding area didn't fare much better as burning and destroyed homes and cars where everywhere. The smell of Diesel permeated the air as emergency responders treated wounded alongside army personnel that had come to the airfield from a nearby army base when they had heard about the attack.

Unfortunately when they had arrived the attackers had vanished leaving injured civilians and a decimated air base. Of the men stationed at the air base not a single one was left alive, those that had not been killed by the initial attack had died trying to protect the civilians that lived near the air base, and usually where family members of air force personnel.

Much to the soldiers' frustration and confusion no adult they talked to could tell them who or what had attacked the base. However someone had seen it and knew what it was. One Jake Morris had not been interviewed as he sat in front of the remains of his family's home. His father had been a pilot at the airbase and his family had been at the base to throw a surprise birthday visit to him, they had all been killed in the initial attack. Jake had only been sparred because he was running late to the party after spending too much time at a nearby firing range. However this had allowed him to see what had attacked and killed his family, it was not something he thought actually existed or expected to see in real life, but that didn't stop the fact that what he saw was definitely a digimon.

Jake looked at the remains of the airfield as the screams of the injured and the wail of the ambulance sirens surrounded him. An enraged feeling coursed to his body as he thought of the digimon culprit, he would not forget nor would he forgive that digimon and he wouldn't rest till he saw it destroyed.

: Tokyo alleyway 1 day later:

Tyler and Aaron walked down the street watching the city around them. The last couple of weeks they had visited Guilmon and Calumon, the latter of which they had run into seemingly randomly a few times and had played with them, while also learning what they could about the two of them and the other digimon and as well as the tamers.

Tyler and Aaron had learned that Guilmons Tamer, Takato's family owned a bakery. Aaron had even gone inside and purchased some to scope the place out. They had learned about Henry who seemed to be a pacand his digimon Terriermon who sounded obnoxious as hell, along with some dick called Impmon.

Tyler and Aaron also learned a little bit about the Tamers themselves. Takato was could get very emotional but had a more caring relationship than his peers. Henry was cautious and planned things out, defiantly the strategist of the group. Reka was, like Tyler and Aaron thought, was indeed a bitch. She had little understanding of digimon other than that they were data, and was far more aggressive than the other two Tamers. She also apparently had trust issues and was the most skilled with modify cards.

The digimon also had very different personalities. Guilmon was childish loved bread (thank god his tamers home was a bakery), he also loved to play and didn't think his actions threw but instead usually relied on his powerful attacks. Terriermon was cynical as hell, and was the jokester (although bad) of the group. He didn't have very powerful attacks but was compensated by his Tamers unorthodox tactics and use of modify cars. Renamon was definitely, at least in Tyler and Aaron's opinion, the most competent out of the digimon. She tended to use her superior speed and agility to attack foes with either diamond storms or hand to hand combat. She was polite and somewhat a loner but not so much that it was a bad thing. She was arguably the smartest of the digimon and the most mature but her loyalty to her borderline abusive Tamer, who likely didn't even feed her and only used her for combat, was cause for concern and Tyler's inner therapist thought it hinted at friendship issues in her past.

Tyler and Aaron had learned a lot about digimon as a whole from both the game, show, and from interviewing Guilmon and Calumon. But the most disturbing info was something they had learned from Tyler's longtime friend Ghost. Aaron knew that Ghost wasn't the guys real name but apparently it was something only Tyler seemed to know. Ghost had white skin brown Eyes and hair that was ¾ inches long. He had worn a simple grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. Apparently he also had access to information that was not made for the public. When Tyler had told him about digimon he had looked thoughtful for a few seconds before telling them about an air force base in the United States had been wiped out by an unknown object that had been picked up on radar. Apparently nobody seemed to know what caused it but a division of the Japanese government called Hypnos apparently believed it was a digimon and was taking action against digimon as a whole. Tyler and Aaron left after thanking Ghost who promised to investigate further.

As Tyler and Aaron turned down an alley a loud crash further in caught their attention. The two humans quickly ran toward the origin of the noise thinking that a burglary or mugging was in progress, thus the two were shocked when they discovered the source of the crash was an injured Kyubimon. She was covered in scratches that looked like they were bleeding as she lay in the alley semi-conscious. Suddenly a bright sphere of light surrounded her, when the light dissipated there lay Renamon still injured (Although many of the scratches where gone) and definitely unconscious. Tyler and Aaron cautiously approached the down vixen.

Aaron looked over to Tyler as he stepped up to Renamon and leaned over her checking her wounds. "You sure you want to do that? Last time you two met she shot a diamond storm at you."

"True but I didn't get hit so no injury, no foul… besides she's hurt and unconscious in the middle of the city. Someone is going to find her and I shudder to think of what that government group Hypnos will do if they get their hands on her. Now come over and help me pick her up." Tyler demanded.

Shrugging Aaron walked over helped Tyler lift the vixen and carry her out the alley way. After about an hour Tyler and Aaron had carried Renamon to the park before setting her down behind some bushes that would conceal her from anyone passing by.

Tyler quickly took piece of cloth Aaron had given him earlier that day and raped it around a particular nasty wound that was leaking, what Tyler assumed was data. To Tyler's surprise the cloth seemed to effectively stop the data from leaking. Giving a nod of approval Tyler stood up and turned to Aaron that had been keeping a watch for anyone nearby.

"Come on we best leave before she wakes up or we still might get that diamond storm to the face." Tyler said as he quickly began to walk away. Aaron nodded before quickly joining him. Neither noticed the strange creature flying above them watching them leave before giggling and leaving in a flash to report to its master.

: Deep in the darkness of the digital world.

"… How disgraceful." A mysterious entity said as he looked at an orb that held a display of the digital world.

In the picture an ultimate massacred a group of rookie level digimon and left after absorbing there data. The landscape around where the battle took place was a barren wasteland with no sign of civilization. Suddenly the scene in the orb changed to a village of sorts with a mix of buildings ranging between a single story to 4 that appeared to be made up of either stone or wood. At the center of the city was a large castle made completely of diamond, its spires and citadel shined a light blue that seemed to radiate its beauty out to the surrounding buildings and forest around it. In front of the castle a large host of bipedal Foxes of varying colors stood in front of a balcony where a Taomon stood giving some type of speech to the Renamon and Strabimon below as it raised a sword of diamond and the crowd below cheered.

"Huh… still at war. That village won't last long at this rate. It seems that my Sovereigns can't even keep the peace in the deeper layers of the digital world much less the outskirts." The deep voice of the entity spoke after viewing the orb.

Suddenly a black and yellow creature appeared before the entity.

"Ahh… DigiGnome have you completed that task I gave you." The entity said from the shadows. The black DigiGnome tilted its head slightly listening to the entity before it before nodding and doing a backflip.

"It seems that my Sovereigns cannot maintain peace and order in the digital world. At this rate they will likely be destroyed by the D-Reaper, who I can feel awakening, unless these… Tamers" The entity spat out the word that would imply digimon as being some kind of pet. "-can stop their constant infighting. Because of the Sovereign's inability to maintain order I must find a new solution that can." The entity paused before continuing.

"Azulongmon has had outstanding successes at finding humans willing to fight evil. I cannot leave this place so I instructed you to go to the human world and find me any who are worthy and able to bear the burden of this responsibility, I do not want Digidestaned or Tamers or I-don't-give-a-fuck-what-their-called that come here defeat a couple digimon and leave because of that idiot Gennai. I need individuals that are more of a… long-term solution." the entity said.

"So how many have you found?" The entity asked the DigiGnome who giggled again before speaking in a series of childlike giggles and body gestures at the entity. The red eyes of the entity widened in shock "TEN!? I-I never thought you would find so many." The entity stated in a shocked voice. After a moment of thought the entity made a decision and addressed the DigiGnome before it "Bring them here."

**And that is Chapter two, hope you all enjoyed the update. Also below is a list of confirmed human OC's for the story.**

**Tyler Hamilton**

**Tyler "Aaron" Mason**

**Ghost**

**Arisu "Ana" Mason**

**Jake Morris**

**Adrian Vasilescu**

**Danilo Acquarone**

**Makoto Koizumi**

**Thomas****Vassilis**

**Tatiana****Rahela**

**I have to ask all of the people who sent me OC's to PM me and let me know which is yours as I need to go over some things that have come up with the weapons and finalize character details to make sure I have everything right and fix any issues.**

**Well till next time Stay Frosty and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Quick Meetings and High Ex

**Hey all so before we begin one of the OC's from the list last chapter has been replaced but don't worry it was a filler OC of mine so everybody's characters are still in it.**

Chapter 3- Quick Meetings and High Expectations

: In the park just after Tyler and Aaron left:

Renamon had been conscious since the young 'hobo' from before and another human male had had carried her injured form to the park. She would normally have never allowed herself to be carried by a human let alone a male that had taken one of her diamond shards but she had been too weak to even open her eyes let alone speak.

So instead she had watched them by managing to barely open her eyes so much that allowed her to see but not for the humans to notice. She had been forced to watch in amazement as the two carried her for an hour all the way to the park without getting caught. Honestly she had expected them to both attempt and delete her, like any digimon would, or call the human police and have her taken away to some dissecting table. Instead the two took her to the park and after finding a concealed spot the 'hobo' took a piece of fabric and wrapped it around the most serious wound. This act slowed the data within her from escaping and allowed her body to begin and repair itself. After she was healed and had recovered a little of her strength she shot to her feet to attempt to confront the two humans only to discover they had already left while she was healing herself.

She searched the park for the two humans but found no sign of them. Giving a sigh of frustration Renamon carefully removed the piece of fabric the 'hobo' had put on her. While gazing at it she couldn't help but remember the way he had made her as comfortable as possible and had taken extreme care to not cause her pain. The calming aura he exuded, the warm and content feeling that that she had as his hand brush over her fur. Without thinking Renamon held the fabric to her nose and inhaled the humans scent, it smelled surprisingly of pine trees after a recent snow… wait what was she doing!

Shaking her head out of her trend of thought Renamon was about to throw the fabric away when she hesitated. After a second or two Renamon phased off to a secret spot she stored things that interested her, planning to keep the fabric as a memento and a reminder of the human male that saved her.

After that night Renamon would go on nightly patrols looking for the human male she was indebted to, she always would tell Rika that it was for wild digimon but she could immediately sense them when they bio-merged but thankfully Rika never questioned her about it.

: 2 hours after Tyler and Aaron departed the park:

: Location: Unknown:

"_Oww…What the hell just hit me?"_ Tyler thought as he felt himself lying on a cold surface with his entire body sore.

Last he remembered was sitting inside his shipping container/home when he felt a weird sensation and then a bright light before he was sent into unconsciousness.

As he gathered his senses returned and he opened his eyes to find himself lying on what appeared to be nothing and floating in a black void. Quickly jumping to his feet and for a second, wondering how he could do that on an apparently nonexistent ground, Tyler looked around him at the impenetrable blackness he found himself in. The only signs of life around him where the nine unconscious people laying around him. Suddenly his eyes recognized one of the forms as that of his friend Aaron lying just to his right. Rushing over to him Tyler shook Aaron until he felt his friend stir.

"Uuugh…T-Tyler is that you? What happened?" Aaron said as he opened his eyes and took a quick look at their surroundings as Tyler helped him to his feet. "Ummm… better question where the hell are we?" Aaron questioned once he saw the darkness seemingly incasing them and eight other people.

"I…have no idea." Tyler answered looking again at their surroundings. "Last thing I remember was dropping off Renamon in the park walking away with you then heading back to my home and sitting down only to get hit by a strange light?"

"Same." Replied Aaron as the two humans looked for anything that might be a way out of the blackness and noticing the others were beginning to wake up.

Tyler looked over them and recognized two of them as Ana and Ghost who he and Aaron quickly made their way to. Ana was wearing the same outfit he had seen her in last time when he told Aaron about digimon, however he noticed that Ghost was in his "Work Clothes" which consisted of a black suit and a mask that covered his face as well as voice-changer, after all a hit-man such as him couldn't risk others recognizing him by his voice.

"Ghost you ok?" Tyler said as he helped the hit-man to his feet while glancing over to Aaron's inquisitive face and sending a message to keep quiet.

"Yea I'm good, what happened? I just finished a job when suddenly a light hit me, then I woke up here." Ghost said in a deep monotone because of his voice changer.

"Same here accept I was in my room." Ana added as she looked around at their surroundings.

Tyler noticed that some of the others were making their way over to their group and got the attention of his friends before directing their attention at the approaching meeting.

Suddenly before they could speak with the others, a loud voice crashed down upon them. "Greetings humans and welcome to by realm." The voice said as suddenly before them towered a golden dragon with red eyes and what appeared to be red orbs floating along its back. The sight of its huge form appearing causing the assembled humans to take a step back.

"W-who or what are you?" Ana asked the VERY intimidating creature.

"**I am Fanglongmon, Sovereign Digimon of the center Ana Mason."** The now identified Fanglongmon answered.

"How do you know my name?" Ana asked as Aaron took a step in front of her just in case the digimon in front of them meant them harm.

"**I know all of you here."** Fanglongmon stated before turning his gave to a brown haired girl that stood at 5'7 and looked about 18. Her hair went to her mid-back, and accented her pale skin and red lips. Her Hazel eyes regarded the dragon that stared down at her. She stood defiantly where she was in a dark green sweatshirt with grey sweatpants that looked worn. **"****Tatiana****Rahela**, **born in Russia and former employee of the Russian FSB, noted for her brilliance in the area of cyber warfare and data analysis. Encountered digimon when the lab you were working in captured one and experimented on it. You released in and made you escape into the frozen landscape until I brought you here."** Fanglongmon stated before shifting his eyes to the person standing next to her.

The guy had pale skin and dirty blond hair with a pair of blue eyes. He stood at 5'8 and looked like he was in his early twenties. His expression seemed cold and yet polite with a slight smile (like Aizan from Bleach). He wore an all-white long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shows. ** "Adrian Vasilescu or as some call you, Ace. You were born and raised in in Siberia by you father after your mother passed away from sickness. You spent your entire life hunting wild animals in the snow covered land scape of your homeland making you an expert hunter and a remarkable marksman and sniper."** Fanglongmon gave a short pause before continuing **"You also made contact with digimon when you came across Tatiana and the digimon she released while hunting."**

The next person Fanglongmon addressed was a male around 19 or 18 years old that stood at 5'6. He had platinum blond hair and grey eyes that regarded the situation around him over a pair of glasses. He wore a white t-shirt shirt and grey paints. **"****Thomas****Vassilis**** of Finland, known by Tom to his friends, a brilliant inventor especially in the weapons industry, certified genius and with an IQ of 200. While you have not had an encounter with digimon before this your ideas behind weapons technology is needed here for what I will soon explain."**

Before anyone could as what he meant he turned to the next one "**Leon Blackwater, grew up in an orphanage in South Carolina, no friends growing up there because of his strange eye color. Usually picked on and bullied and referred to as the "Demon" or "Evil Child" left the orphanage when he turned 16. Two months later he had made his way to a city where he found a digimon tournament and after watching a few people battle he acquired some cards that where abandoned by a player for being 'useless' . After returning to the sewer system where he made his home along with a scavenged generator and an old computer monitor he attempted to jury rig to the generator after turning it on he witnessed a digital phenomenon which resulted in his partner's Digiegg to appear. After a day it hatched and a digimon by the name of Specopsmon emerged from it. (Original digimon of his). Three months after meeting Specopsmon, the two became inseparable and Specopsmon Digivolved into Commandramon. Although considered a mercenary digimon she was loyal to Leon. The two then left the United States and went to Japan for Leon to follow his dream of becoming the 'world's greatest break dancer'." **

Tyler took a moment to regarded the next "Greatest break dancer in the world". He stood at 5'7 and was around 16 years old with a rather good build from traveling and medium length blonde hair and his eyes had red irises. Tyler also noted and a four inch vertical scar on his right arm. He wore a black beanie and an unzipped black jacket that has red tribal like symbols drawn onto it with a dark blue shirt underneath it and dark red fingerless gloves and dark pants with white tennis shoes. Tyler was interrupted from his inspection of Leon by said individual.

"Where is Anya?!" He shouted at Fanglongmon. **"Do not worry child she is here and you will be reunited with her once I am done asking what I need of you. Now where was I… oh yes, Makoto Koizumi from Japan."** Fanglongmon announced as he turned his gaze to a beautiful Japanese girl of 18. She stood at 5'2 with long black hair that goes to mid back and pale skin with a soft face. Her dark brown eyes that border on black in color portray a motherly type of kindness in them. She had thin light pink lips and a heart shape face and wears a long white dress that was cut down the right and left leg to allow for increased movement. She also had a silver necklace that held a blue crystal and an elegant pair of heels that held her feet by straps. **"Born an orphan and nicknamed Aqua because of her habit of going to the beach. You first encountered digimon when you witnessed one of the tamer Rika's earlier battles." **Fanglongmon finished as he turned to the last person Tyler didn't know.

The individual in question was the tallest human there standing at 6'5 with straight brown hair that went to his shoulders. He had a muscular build that was accented by a black Jacket with a Yin and Yang symbol on the back under which he wore a grey shirt along with black jeans with a wallet chain and a pair of black air walk shoes that where in a checkered white design. **"Jake Morris age 17 from America. First encountered digimon when one attacked and destroyed the air force base his father was stationed at and killing all of its personnel and many civilians in the surrounding area, including his entire family. Has since pledged to find and kill the digimon responsible, an endeavor I can help him with."** Fanglongmon stated as he turned to Tyler's group.

"**Ahh… the infamous hit-man called Ghost. Known by many but liked by few. No known past or family but an impressive list of kills. You became aware of Digimon through Tyler who knows you better than well anyone." **Fanglongmon announced before turning his gaze to Ana and Aaron. **(I already gave a description of Ghost so you I'm not doing it again. Same for Tyler Ana and Aaron)**

"**Aaron and Arisu aka 'Ana' Mason. Aaron became friends with Tyler in college and learned of digimon threw him and Ana from Aaron. Aaron was born in America and moved with his father to Japan where his father remarried and Ana was born. Aaron has shown great promise as well as his friend, which brings us lastly to Tyler." ** Fanglongmon stated as his gaze finally shifted to Tyler.

"**Tyler Hamilton age 20 abandoned by his father while attending college in Japan and left there away from America his birthplace. Friends of Aaron and Ana's family as well as Ghost, he has shown considerable talent in strategy and combat prowess. Your first contact with digimon was being attacked by a Renamon that was the partner to the tamer Rika. You were able to flee the scene but despite this encounter have shown considerable kindness toward a few digimon you met afterward the most recently being the very Renamon who attacked you and whose injuries you treated."** Fanglongmon stated before returning his gaze to the entire group.

**"I have summoned you all to my domain in the digital world to warn you of a calamity about to befall your world but also offer you a proposal."** Fanglongmon announced to the humans before him who had questioning looks on their faces.

"Warn us of what?" Aaron asked still trying to get over the fact that they were somehow in the digital world and that a Sovereign Digimon was in front of them and seemed to know them all.

"**You see our two worlds are separated by a thin layer of data that me and the other Sovereigns created to keep our worlds separated, however that layer has deteriorated to a point where Digimon can break through the layer and bio-merge into your world. The result is the digimon you have all encountered. One of the other Sovereigns Azulongmon with the help of the DigiGnomes created the Tamers in the hopes of stopping from this causing chaos in you world. However I have come to the conclusion that there is nothing we can do to repair the layer and that more Digimon will move to your world at an alarming rate where even the Tamers and the Digidestined will be overwhelmed."** Fanglongmon told them.

"Wait the Digidestined actually exist, I thought they were just a TV show?" Tyler asked.

"**Their dimension is just as real as yours and is connected to the digital world as well although at a deeper layer than your world."** Fanglongmon explained.

"Wait what do you mean layer?" Ghost asked.

Fanglongmon sighed **"Yes you see the digital world consists of 30 or so layers that have different seas and landmasses and sometimes different Digimon. The deeper the layer the more complicated the environment is for example the outer layers where your world connects to the digital world is mostly barren desert with Digimon scattered around, in contrast the deeper layers have entire cities and villages full of Digimon and have vastly different environments like forests, planes, and tundra's."** Fanglongmon explained. **"But on to our business as I was saying more digimon will appear in your world as they brake through the barrier, as well as a creature called the D-Reaper that more than likely will try and destroy not only your world but the digital world as well."**

"What! Isn't there a way you can stop it?" Makoto asked.

"**Unfortunately no, but I sense that the Tamers will likely find a way to triumph what I am concerned about however is the Digimon that will come through the layer after the D-Reaper is defeated as the D-Reaper's emergence into your world will weaken the layer even further, the Digimon that emerge will likely be stronger and more numerous and cause chaos in your world which leads me to the proposal I wanted to make with you."** Fanglongmon stated.

Tyler and the rest of the assembled humans digested the information they had just been told they would have called it crazy if it hadn't been told to them by a giant golden dragon that stood in front of them. Tyler looked up at Fanglongmon and asked in a slightly hesitant voice "What about this deal?"

Fanglongmon smiled, or what Tyler assumed was a smile. **"I will give you ten the power to fight these Digimon with it you would be able to stem the tide of Digimon and protect your world."** Fanglongmon proposed.

Tyler quirked an eyebrow "And what pray tell would you want in return?" he asked the sovereign.

Fanglongmon bent down so that his face was parallel with the humans before speaking in a serious and possibly hopeful voice "I ask that you protect the Digital world and the Digidestined's world as well."

"What do you mean?" Jake Morris asked confused.

"**The digital world is in chaos, in the outer layers Digimon search for others only to destroy them and load their data, even in the inner layers entire villages go to war with one another and result in countless deaths and pointless destruction. My Sovereigns cannot seem to stop it and some do not even attempt to. That is why I ask you to become the group that WILL stop it. I ask that YOU and your allies protect the different dimensions from themselves and each of the others. I ask that you lead not only your world and the Digidestined's world but also the Digital world into a new golden age. I ask you to do what we the Sovereigns and the human world's governments could not…bring peace and justice."** Fanglongmon finished before gazing at the ten humans before him.

Tyler was shocked, this digimon not only wanted to give them power to defend their world but also expected them to protect all worlds and bring about peace to them. After a couple minutes Tyler stepped forward. "I… I haven't had the luxury of having hopes or dreams of the future recently. I also didn't think past what I needed to do to survive the current day, but if you think that I have a chance to make a difference and make my life worth something…well than I guess I'll be willing to take a shot at this." Tyler stated with a small smile.

"Huh, well I have stuck by Tyler since we met a while back and while I have doubts at wither or not we can actually accomplish this, I guess I am willing to give it a go." Aaron stated as he stepped forward to stand beside Tyler

Ana looked to her brother before she gave sigh and stepped up as well. "This brother of mine will get killed if I don't stay with him so I guess I'm in as well." She stated as she received a playful nudge from her brother.

Tyler noticed Ghost step up next to him "Tyler's a good friend of mine and by the sounds of it you will need my help, we can talk about my pay later." He said from behind his mask.

"Sounds like you need as much help as you can get, and who knows I may pick up some break dancing moves in the digital world. So yeah I'm in." announced Leon as he stepped up next to Ghost.

"You need me so I'll come along as well but call me Ace. I hope we can all get along and succeed." stated Adrian Vasilescu or Ace as he apparently wanted to be called, as he also stepped forward.

"I can't let innocence be harmed if I could stop it. I accept you offer as well." stated Makoto as she stepped up next to Ace.

Jake steeped forward as well "So long as I get the bastard who killed my parents I'll do whatever you need."

Next to step up was Thomas Vassilis "Alright I'll do it, but everyone please call me Tom. Oh the weapons I could make to help you all are going to be A-M-A-Z-I-N-G~!"

Lastly was Tatiana Rahela who also stepped up and stood next to Tom "While I don't share my comrade's enthusiasm I accept as well. You will defiantly benefit from my expertise."

Fanglongmon gazed at the humans before him who all had a determined look in their eyes. He gave a sigh before tilting his head down in a bow. **"I thank you all for accepting."** Raising his head Fanglongmon concentrated for a bit before a large white portal appeared behind him. **"Now follow me to meet a few digimon that will assist you as well as me. I also will give you the tools to start you journeys." **

_It was then that the Fate of not only ten humans but the fate of all digimon and humanity changed._

**And that's Chapter 3! Next time come and see what happens next in Chapter 4- Fateful Encounters. Until then stay frosty and don't forget to review!**


End file.
